C L O S I N G
by Miss Malice Alice
Summary: From start to finish.


**And so…it begins like this.**

**----**

**----**_**"I am a demon and I am alone."----**_

_**----**_

…Ciel. Never did I think I'd ever miss you this much.

Why is it that I found myself going back the destroyed Phantomhive mansion?

Why is that I decided to make one last cake, making it as perfect as you always liked it?

Why is it I decided to walk down the halls, trolley being pushed, as I made my way to your study?

Why is it that I knocked twice on the dark red mahogany wood like I always did?

Why did I expect to hear a soft mumble behind this door?

"…Please pardon the intrusion," I open that door and I push the trolley inside and I think to myself, _"Perhaps he'll be there. Sitting in that large armchair, arms folded with a scowl on his face."_

.

.

.

The armchair stood empty.

----

Ciel…would you feel disgusted knowing you're desk is covered with parts of the mansion? Would you feel angry if I restored the mansion back to its perfect structure? Do you wish for it to stay as it is right now? After all, you were the last of the Phantomhive heirs. It seems…appropriate to let your mansion die along with your family line.

_Look no more.  
Only the weak use their eyes,  
But I will teach you right.  
Come with me, come inside  
Spread your sails, shed your pride  
And don't mind those salty sips  
That drag you down.  
You'll just be gone and I'll  
Sing on and on  
And on and on... to capture the next one._

----

I mourn you and I clutch my stomach. You are inside of me right now and I can feel you. That hot and wonderful heat of you.

_Long live the king, the king is dead.  
Your prayers won't call him back to your bed.  
With all this blood I've laced upon the moon.  
No spells of tricks will bring him home.  
Long live the king.  
The king is mine, the king is dead._

----

I clutch the black fabric of my butler attire. I still refuse to take it off, just like I refuse to go back to that hideous and cunning demon form of mine; I can feel a tight squeezing sensation inside my stomach. Do you wish to leave, Ciel? Do you wish to leave your ruined mansion? You're squeezing the inside of my stomach, like a sharp butter knife is jabbing the insides of my intestines. Ciel, what is causing you to act like this?

This hot, sharp feeling is becoming obsessive, Ciel. Are you enjoying biting at my insides? I pat my stomach, easing you, trying to soothe you. It's alright, young master. You're safe with me, I promise.

_An addict to my tones.  
You will drink me till you say when.  
And then you'll have to drink some more  
You'll love me like the devil loves  
To drink his water laced with wine,  
But you won't like him. Be called an angel  
When you fall._

----

A soft whisper is heard then and my ears listen carefully. A childish voice, a soft, childish voice is wrapping itself around my still human ears. The sound of your voice, Ciel, is so comforting, but it sounds like you're crying within my very being.

"_Please…"_

Please?

"…_Please…let me go…"_

Oh…Ciel. That voice of yours, although you're dead, I still can hear it as if you're standing right next to me. I will let myself think you are and I'll talk back to you.

"Please let you go?"

"_Let me go…"_

"I have let you go…"

Now your voice is choked, Ciel. Are you really crying?

"_Sebastian…"_

I smile, sadly. Sebastian…Sebastian…Sebastian is no longer my name, but I will let you call me as such.

I had never even noticed how well the name Sebastian suited me.

"_Sebastian…?"_

"Yes, Ciel?"

"…_Where do I go…?"_

"You will go wherever I go, Ciel."

"…_Are you lonely, Sebastian?"_

"Very much..."

"…"

"However…I can still feel you, Ciel. You're not completely gone."

I stuck a fork inside the skin of the last cake I had made for you…just for you, Ciel and I brought it to my lips, savoring the sweet aroma that I could no longer smell and taste. I can feel a little giddy jump in the inside of my stomach as the piece of the cake was placed inside my mouth and swallowed whole.

"Is the cake to your liking, Ciel?"

"_Yes."_

Ciel…

.

.

.

And so, Ciel, it is time to say goodbye and time to let the curtain fall.

For your sake, Ciel, I will say this one last time.

.

.

.

.

"…It's time to turn out the lights and time for you to go to bed...my lord."

~*~

**And so…it ends like this…**

**----**

**A/N: This was very hard for me to write. Ever since I had found out the sudden sad news about how the second season of Kuroshitsuji, I couldn't help but want to write a sad fanfic about it. This took a lot of guts and a lot of motivation from myself to not burst into tears as I wrote it. Three days and this is the fruit of my labor. Yes, I'm very sorry it's somewhat short, but I feel as if it's a good closing for Sebastian and Ciel. We'll miss them, but it's alright. We can always look back on their adventures and laugh, smile, and cry. Thank you for reading, everyone. **

**----**

**Song: The King**

**By: Morgan**


End file.
